


Now You Have Saved Me

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law path, 3 years later. Protagonist has become less human. Atsuro wants to save them both.</p><p>(This is a smut fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Have Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



It's been three years that Kazuya has become the Messiah. Three years, and Atsuro has not left his side. Three years, Atsuro has watched him change.

The change was not merely that of the mind.

Kazuya has, to Keisuke's joy and Atsuro's chagrin, grown into something angel-like. His sense of mercy and compassion dulled, and golden, crown-like horns grew on his head. Wings grew from his back, seven of them, two of them white like the purest snow and two of them fiery like living fire, two of them black like despair and last of them gold and thin like a slavering chain.

But his body is still human, and for that Atsuro is glad. The human heart must still be there, if the shell is a plaything of his mind. He must be fundamentally human, even as his role has taken toll on him. Human, under these useless things.

The theory is confirmed when he kissed him.

“Atsuro.” Kazuya's voice is monotone. Yet there is a hint of hesitation and confusion on his face, however fleeting.

“Kazuya.” Atsuro says. “Do you still know what this means?”

“A greeting.” Kazuya pauses, then adds. “Affection.”

“You're on the right track,” Atsuro says, and pulls him closer.

Another kiss followed. It is no longer a mere brush over the lips. It goes deeper, exchanging saliva. It burns. Kazuya's saliva is hot, like fevered life, like dim candle fire. When Atsuro pulls backs, he realizes that Kazuya's saliva glows gold on their lips.

Kazuya's eyes are wet with hints of gold. He covers his face in shame, blushing not pink, but yellow like morning sun. Atsuro catches Kazuya's hands, and they are cold like winter, and opens them finger by finger to look at Kazuya right in the eyes.

His once blue eyes have gone iris-less and pupil-less. They are white and iridescent, like pearls. Tears have coated them in a membrane of golden hue.

“I'm not human anymore, Atsuro.” Kazuya's voice low and loud. “Please, the least I can do is to keep you safe. You and Yuzu. You and Yuzu and Keisuke and Midori and Amane. I have saved mankind, but have I? Have I saved anyone, Atsuro?”

Atsuro answers with another kiss. It burns, but it doesn't matter. He pulls Kazuya closer, fingers in his elaborate horns and pulls down, closer, feeling those wings beating in panic before they calm down again, covering them like a makeshift roof. They kiss again, harder, more human, and Atsuro can see Kazuya's wings lift ever so slightly. Higher. Down again to bend until they look like hearts. It doesn't stop there. Their robes are open now, the lower part of their bodies pressed together. Kazuya still has his legs, and they are cold, too, like his hands and arms. Only his wings are hot and burning, like the same gold fire within. And Atsuro is determined to make him warm again, make his limbs human again. He kisses all over them, every inch of them, holds them in his hands to transfer his own heat to them.

He reaches between Kazuya's legs, below the hair, and is surprised to find nothing. No, not nothing, but an undifferentiated sex, like a foetus before the signal was activated. But not like a foetus. It is still matured, only... erased? Flattened? What are the angels up to, allowing Kazuya's body to change thus?

Figures. It's not like they need him to pop an heir if all they need is a reincarnation.

Still, Atsuro kept kissing, fingers busy between Kazuya's legs. The wings are wrapping them in, allowing them a semblance of intimacy under angels' all-seeing eyes. The kisses trail down, occasionally licking, down until Atsuro is sucking with face between Kazuya's thighs, wings holding Atsuro like hands and cold fingers in Atsuro's hair, nails digging into scalp.

The king and pawn to the angels lets out a very human voice from his throat, and a mark appears on Atsuro's body at last.

“Now you have saved me.” The loyal friend said.

The sinner's mark looks so unbecoming, so unfitting on such a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this...


End file.
